Vibrating sensors, such as for example, vibrating densitometers and Coriolis flowmeters are generally known, and are used to measure mass flow and other information related to materials flowing through a conduit in the flowmeter. Exemplary Coriolis flowmeters are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,109,524, 4,491,025, and Re. 31,450. These flowmeters have meter assemblies with one or more conduits of a straight or curved configuration. Each conduit configuration in a Coriolis mass flowmeter, for example, has a set of natural vibration modes, which may be of simple bending, torsional, or coupled type. Each conduit can be driven to oscillate at a preferred mode. When there is no flow through the flowmeter, a driving force applied to the conduit(s) causes all points along the conduit(s) to oscillate with identical phase or with a small “zero offset”, which is a time delay measured at zero flow.
As material begins to flow through the conduit(s), Coriolis forces cause each point along the conduit(s) to have a different phase. For example, the phase at the inlet end of the flowmeter lags the phase at the centralized driver position, while the phase at the outlet leads the phase at the centralized driver position. Pickoffs on the conduit(s) produce sinusoidal signals representative of the motion of the conduit(s). Signals output from the pickoffs are processed to determine the time delay between the pickoffs. The time delay between the two or more pickoffs is proportional to the mass flow rate of material flowing through the conduit(s).
A meter electronics connected to the driver generates a drive signal to operate the driver and also to determine a mass flow rate and/or other properties of a process material from signals received from the pickoffs. The driver may comprise one of many well-known arrangements; however, a magnet and an opposing drive coil have received great success in the flowmeter industry. An alternating current is passed to the drive coil for vibrating the conduit(s) at a desired conduit amplitude and frequency. It is also known in the art to provide the pickoffs as a magnet and coil arrangement very similar to the driver arrangement.
Many systems utilize two or more meter assemblies due to various design constraints. For example, meter assemblies used in dispensing liquid natural gas (LNG) to LNG vehicles may utilize a first meter assembly to measure fuel pumped from an LNG storage tank to the LNG vehicle. A second meter assembly may be used to measure the fuel that is returned to the LNG tank. The fuel returned to the LNG tank may have a different flow rate, temperature, state, etc. However, each meter assembly has a single meter electronics.
Reducing the number of meter electronics can reduce the costs and complexity of the systems that require two or more meter assemblies. However, the current drawn from the meter electronics correspondingly increases as the number of meter assemblies coupled to the meter electronics increases. Accordingly, there is a need to limit the current drawn by two or more meter assemblies.